A Little Visit
by HyperNepmania
Summary: A certain Darkrai goes along with a certain Jirachi see a certain Cresselia during a nice summer morning. (A one-shot about me and a few friend's Pokemon OCs)


**So this is just kind of a nice little fic I thought I'd make for Cresselia/Darkrai + Jirachi**

 **Please note that this is my (well, and my friends')** **portrayals of the Pokemon in question...well, technically I guess you could say they're our OCs since we gave them names, BUT REGARDLESS, they don't follow canon portrayals of the Pokemon. I-I think.**

 **It also takes place in an AU we kinda made? So-**

 **Well anyway, since this is gonna be a pretty simple fic, not much to say here except that I hope you like it**

 **(by the way i know this is obvious but i don't own pokemon)**

* * *

It was a slightly breezy, yet still warm summer day. Phantom simply floated out of his Gym, checking his mail whilst trying to keep his wisp-like hair from his eyes. The breeze made it difficult, if just slightly.

The Darkrai both loved and hated summer. Mostly hated. Because he preferred temperate weather, not scorching hot. At least he had air conditioning.

After flipping through the envelopes and seeing that they were mostly just bills with the occasional nice letter, he floated back inside, to put the mail away. He'd worry about those later. Sighing, he summoned his legs, going to make himself a nice cold drink.

He silently wondered if anything interesting would happen, though that thought got pushed back as he saw his smoothie was done. Icy blue eyes brightening, he began to take a sip.

"Hi, Daddy!"

And, there's the spit-take. Turning to see who had called for him, it was none other than Gossamer, who had barged in without a knock.

The Jirachi floated over to him, smiling brightly as she hugged him as tightly as she could. Phantom blinked, before smiling a bit, and placing a hand on her head.

"Gossamer? What are you doing here this early?" he tilts his head as the little Pokemon laughed.

"Gossy be on way to see Mommy! But passing by Night-ghosty town, saw Daddy getting those paper thingies." she floats up, messing around with the ribbon-like wings slightly, "Gossy wanted to know if he want see Mommy, too!"

Phantom paused a bit. Would Selene mind if he came to see her this early?

"..." he thinks, "...I suppose I could. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble traveling alone, anyway." he nods, grinning as Gossamer sticks her tongue out at him.

"Silly Daddy. Gossy take care of self just fine."

"Yes, yes, I know."

* * *

As the two were going down the trail, Gossamer had stopped a few times to marvel at things.

Whether it be a flock of Butterfree flying around, or a few Flabebes nearby, the little Jirachi found something to be interested in during their slightly long trip. By the time they had reached the large League Building, Gossamer had taken position on Phantom's head, tired from floating around all the time.

Knocking on the large door, it was a few minutes until the door opened to reveal the Cresselia herself. At the sight of her, Gossamer sprung up, hopping on her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy! Gossy be early to see!" she said, giggling as the Cresselia pats her on the head.

"Indeed you are, Gossamer." Selene said with a soft smile, "I hope your morning has gone well."

And while Gossamer told her mom about the "exciting" adventure with Phantom, the Darkrai was fixing himself up nervously, and his face had turned a bright shade of red.

Even after a month and a half of being in a relationship, he was still nervous around her.

"I see that your father has joined you." Selene smiled up at Phantom and he froze as the Jirachi nodded happily.

"He be Gossy's guardbody til she get to here! He also say he wants to see Mommy!" Gossamer floated around, sitting on Selene's back contently as her mother approached her father.

"Is that so," she gave Phantom a cheerful smile, "well, this is a pleasant surprise. Usually it's me who visits you."

He stuttered, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Y-Yeah, b-but I felt a bit, uh, i-irresponsible letting Gossy travel alone...s-so! I uh, used the opportunity to go ahead and visit you, t-too!" he visibly got shyer as Selene got closer, "Y..You don't mind, do you?"

She laughed softly, "Of course not." she moved out of the way, "Please, come in."

Phantom nodded vigorously, quickly entering as Selene shut the door. The three of them floated to Selene's room, passing by a few of the other League members and saying a few quick hellos.

As they reached Selene's room, she set Gossamer down on the bed, and the Jirachi cheerfully bounced a bit on the soft white blanket.

"Do sit, I'll go get refreshments." Selene says, exiting the room for a moment. Phantom nervously sat on the bed, fiddling with his fingers. Gossamer bounced up to him and innocently smiled.

"Daddy still wears Valen's Day face when Mommy be here. Why that?" she tilts her head curiously.

"O-Oh, haha, w-well, uh.." the Darkrai chuckled, "...I-I guess that it's because your...mommy is so..p-pretty, that I...can't help b-but be a-amazed..?" he said, looking down as he grabbed at the blanket, feeling the fabric.

"Ohhh! So Valen's Day face is because Mommy be pretty!" Gossamer laughed, "I so think too!"

Phantom nodded, smiling anxiously, "Y-Yeah, we agree, huh?" he looked around the room, as Gossamer began to ramble about things that she liked about Selene. At some point, the Cresselia in question returned, and had brought an array of snacks and drinks on a tray.

"Snacktime~" she declared, making her daughter cheer and her partner smile as they gathered around a small table in the room.

* * *

After a few hours of playing and talking, it was noon. Gossamer had fallen asleep, so Selene put her in a nearby crib and covered her with a blanket, before returning to join Phantom on the bed once more.

"So glad you came with her, Phantom. I'm happy we got some family time together." she starts, leaning against him. He froze, before blushing brightly and nodding.

"M-Mhm. I am, t-too." he said shakily, wrapping an arm around her. At this, she smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Has your summer been good so far?"

"I-It's only been a day since it started.." Phantom mumbled, "But yes, I suppose.."

The Cresselia closed her eyes, "That's good to hear."

After a small silence, Selene opened her eyes, looking at him, "...do tell me, why are you so nervous?"

Phantom flinched, hoping she wouldn't have noticed. But he supposed he didn't have such luck, scratching the back of his head.

"...w-w..well, I admit I was...kind of nervous about visiting you.." he said quietly.

"Why?" she chuckled, "It's not as if I'd deny you a visit."

"W-Well, I know, but I still get nervous," he looks down to his lap, gulping, "I don't want to make you think I'm a burden or anything, s-so.."

Her gaze softened, and Selene nuzzled his cheek, making him turn to her.

"Please, Phantom, we've been in a relationship for a month and a half. You shouldn't feel like you cannot visit me or that you're a burden." she smiled, "I'd never think that about you."

"..are you sure..?" he looked at her nervously, "I don't want to cause trouble for you. I-I know you're busy with challengers, a-and Gossamer, and.." he was quieted by a soft kiss, which he returned, before Selene's lips parted from his. He stared at her, slightly charmed by her demeanor. Selene nuzzled his chest.

"Phantom, don't get so nervous over something like this," she looks up at him.

"Even if I'm busy, I'd always have time for you. I _love_ you, after all." she smiled, "This isn't like all those years ago when humans roamed our planet. I'm not your enemy who will fight you off if you come around anymore. I'm your friend. Er, girl..friend? Who loves you a whole bunch." she nudged against him gently, "Okay?"

"..I.." he smiled softly, sighing as he wrapped her in a hug.

"..okay..s-sorry for, um.." he laughed a bit nervously, "Thinking you'd be like Artemis, I guess."

Selene rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't worry about her. She's naturally grumpy."

"I HEARD THAT!" Was the response from the Lunala down the hall. The two laughed softly, before Selene curled up next to him.

"What do you say to a nice siesta?" Selene closed her eyes as Phantom laid beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sounds good to me.." he replied. And with that, the two fell asleep, smiling as they hugged each other.

* * *

 **well wasn't that wholesome**

 **...I-I think.**

 **Well, anyway, I might make more stories centered around the Pokemon: Pokemon Version AU**

 **It might not be the most creative idea we've all had (could've been done by many before us-) but I think it's very interesting to play with.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Nep out. (was that cringy? I-)**


End file.
